Sonic and To Love-Ru - Worlds Collide
by 2121diketarakfromROBLOX
Summary: Sonic and his friends found a portal in the Mystic Ruins. Vector as dumb as usual, goes in, so they decide to go inside the portal, and find themselves separated in Sainan. Rated M, you'll see why later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hi guys. I have not worked on a story for a while, and got an Idea of To love-ru characters and Sonic the Hedgehog Characters to Unite!**

**Plot: Sonic and his Friends have found a strange portal in the Mystic Ruins. Vector the Crocodile to be as dumb as ever, jumped in. Sonic and his Friends have to find Vector in the strange portal, but oh no! Little did they know, that Dr. Eggman was following them! With the return of a friend! Chaos!**

**Summary: (once i finish a few chapters i will sum it up.)**

**YES THIS WILL INCLUDE FORGOTTEN SONIC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Sonic: Ah, The beautiful field of flowers, the delicious chili dogs, and the best planet in existence! Nothing can ruin this day-Ohhh noooooooo...

Amy: (in cheer) Hi sonic! It took me hours to make this but, please accept this bouquet of flowers!

Sonic: uhm, it took you hours?

Amy: Yes! I hope you appreciate it! Because you appreciate nothing from me!

Sonic: I'll take it. But I am NOT Marrying you?

Amy: Bye Sonic!

Sonic: Bye..? okay did i get good luck? Meh. I'll give these to cream! But first, let me go to the Mystic Ruins and see how Tails is doing on his "Oh so special surprize for sonic's early anniversary.".

******* -Mystic Ruins-

Sonic: Ah, the Mystic Ruins. The most calming place to have a workshop-

Tails: SONIC! OVER HERE! THE PERSON WITH THE YELLOW FUR-

Sonic: I know Tails...

Tails: Come on!

******* -Tails' Workshop-

Sonic: Could I see now? It's done isn't it?

Tails: Yep! Let me just open the curtains in 3, 2, 1-

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Tails: WHAT WAS THAT? Sonic! Let's go and see!

Sonic: But-

Tails: NO BUTS! IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!

Everyone's out here? Oh then. HEY EVERYONE! WHAT IS THAT THING?

Vector: Maybe it's a Teleport to the Computer Room!

All: VECTOR, N-

Vector: Wee!

Espio: We've got to save Vector, and no doubts. We don't know where that leads but if he dies, WE DIE WITH HIM.

Tails: Espio wait!

Charmy: I'm going too!

Mighty: Me Four!

Ray: Me Five!

Knuckles: Me Six! I'm not going down without an idiot! YOU BETTER COME SILVER!

Silver: I am not an Idiot!

Shadow: SHUT UP DOOFUS! (Punches Silver)

Silver: Ow ow ow ow how did I not see that coming?

Knuckles: I got him! (tosses silver in)

Silver: Aah!

Knuckles: WEE!

Shadow: Ah, Might as well.

Blaze: Ugh, Silver is my friend and he can do anything idiotic. I might as well go, too.

Cream: YAY! COME ON CHEESE!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Marine: CHAP CHAP! AHOY!

Amy: I GO IF SONIC GOES!

Jet: LET'S DO THIS!

Rouge: Maybe I can steal!

Wave: Ugh, Jet you're so self indulgent! If you want to be like that I might as well go.

Storm: I am not coming. See you guys soon!

Sonic: I will come, as long as my little buddy comes with me, Come on Sonic Chao!

Sonic Chao: Chaooo!

Sonic: LET'S GO!

?: HA HA HA! STUPID LITTLE ZOO ANIMALS DIDN'T KNOW I'M GOING! ooh chaooossss!

(Portal Closes)

******* -Sainan-

Sonic: Where is everybody? Hello?! Well look over there, a nice handsome looking boy! Maybe he'll help me to go somewhere while I can. OVER HERE!

Rito: Hmm? Who's that? WHAT THE HELL? IT'S A TALKING HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: Can you help me out here? I need a place to go!

Rito: Well..First I need your name. Second when you do, you can come over to my house for a bit.

Sonic: My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Can I PLEASEEEE COME?

Rito: Well Sure! I'm sure Mikan wouldn't care!

Sonic: Mi-who?

Rito: You'll see when you get there.

Sonic: And I'll need your name to, stranger.

Rito: Yuuki Rito.

-() (means a change in stories)

Silver: Augh! Bored bored BORED! I have nothing to do but be bored!

?: Leave me alone!

?: Little girl wanna come over? We'll have some fun!

Silver: Finally some action! Those boys will get what they deserve!

HEY OVER HERE!

?: What do you want, prickly?

Silver: What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? I WANT YOU TO LEAVE YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF THAT GIRL. TOUCH HER ONCE, AND YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE PSYCHIC.

?: Leave our boss alone! (Chokes silver) Listen you-

Silver: *gasp* (kicks his leg)

?: OWW! BOSS! TAKE CARE OF HIM!

Silver: I'll destroy you one by one! BY USING MY TELEKINESIS!

?: AAH! EEP! AAAAAAHHHH!

?: YOU LEAVE BOSS ALONE! AAAAAHHH!

Silver: I'll throw you to in midair. (throws them miles away)

?: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

Silver: That line sounds familiar. Who do I care!

?: Thank you so much!

Silver: No problem! What's your name?

?: Yuuki Mikan!

Silver: Name's Silver. Silver the Hedgehog! I'm pretty naive but I never admit that around other people. Lucky I said that to you.

Mikan: (giggles)

Silver: By the way, you have a house?

Mikan: Why not?

Silver: Me and my friends fell out of the sky from a different universe, we are from a planet called Mobius.

Mikan: So you're aliens?

Silver: I guess that's what humans might say? In fact, you can call us aliens! Anyways, I need a place to stay, so does my friends. Do you got a place we can go to?

Mikan: Sure! You can come to our house!

Silver: Thanks, Mikan!


	2. Chapter 2

Espio: Vector can be around here somewhere. I'll stop at the Taiyaki Stand. I haven't had that since 2003.

Taiyaki Stand Owner: Eh! A new one! A Chameleon! A Ninja Chameleon! You should meet our most known customer, Yami!

Yami: ...

Espio: ...

Taiyaki Stand Owner: You guys will get along! Maybe you guys will be boyfriend and girlfriend! And go on an date!

Espio: what. the hell. did. you just. say.

Taiyaki Stand Owner: N-NOTHING! NOTHING AT AL-(Shuriken gets thrown at)

Espio: exactly. better be nothing.

...

Yami: ...

Espio: hi.

Yami: hi.

Taiyaki Stand Owner: Well you gu-

Yami: Shut up.

~~~~~~ (this means a time skip)

Espio: So you're an assassin? You're job is to kill your target? Hm, My Job is to find my friend. That's why i'm here.

Yami: Yes. My Target is Yuuki Rito.

Espio: Hm. My Friend is Vector the Crocodile. Do you by any chance, live somewhere?

Yami: why?

Espio: I need a place to stay.

Yami: I don't think so. I need to know a little about you.

~(Time Skip)

Yami: Whatever you say, Espio. Let's go.

-()

Knuckles: (mind: we are away from mobius. the master emerald is probably not safe and the island is maybe out of balance. eggman didn't come so any villain including eggman could take the emeralds and destroy the master emerald into pieces. who even knows. they might be scattered around here. everyone cared less about the emeralds and just went. what are we going to do?)

?: MOMO WE WARSHIP YOU!

?: WE VERY VERY DO! LET US WALK YOU HOME!

?: Ugh, leave me alone..

Knuckles: Damn boys. They're going to pay!

~(Time Skip)

Knuckles: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN OFF! So, are you okay? What's your name? I need a place to stay so can I stay at you're house? Do you know who I am? Do you know what's the Chaos Emeralds? My name is Knuckles the Echidna. Do I talk too much?

Momo: I'm fine. My name is Momo Bella Deviluke. You may come as long if you are a candidate of the harem. No I do not. Now I do. No I don't. Hi, Knuckles! Yes you do talk too much.

Knuckles: Goo-Wait wait wait what?

Momo: You don't know about "harem"?

Knuckles: Don't get me started! The main hedgehog of my team is nearly involved in a harem.

Momo: As I said, You can come as long as you will be a candidate of the harem, including your friends.

Knuckles: WHAAAATTTTTT? let me think... harem, home, harem, home, - I'll do it. (mind: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!)

Momo: Okay, Follow me!

-()

Blaze: What a quiet town. Maybe it's a perfect place to make some friends, like, her! Excuse me miss, but are you available for me to be a friend of yours?

?: A friend! You're a furry creature! euw no!

~(Time Skip)

Blaze: ugh, I can't find no friends. I tried almost everyone. (sigh.) I'd rather go back to mobius where the idiots live life.

Nana: See ya Mea!

Blaze: damn you sol emeralds, you did no good for me today.

Nana: (mind: Who's that? she looks like she has no friends! Maybe I should accompany her.) Uhm, Excuse me, what's your name?

Blaze: how random to say...ummmm...Blaze. Blaze the cat.

Nana: Good! You seem lonely. Maybe we can learn about each other when you get to my house!

Blaze: uhm. I don't know you but whatever. What's your name?

Nana: Nana Astar Deviluke. But watch out for the beast.

Blaze: BEAST? WHAT THE HELL YOU GOT SOME CREATURE IN YOUR HOUSE?

Nana: Not like that. There's a boy in the house, he's clumsy, very, and he trips over girls and go in innocent positions.

Blaze: Well he doesn't know it's not his fault! It's an accident not purpose! I wouldn't care if he tripped over me! plus i have enough idiots from where i live

Nana: Whatever then. Let's go!

-()

Sonic: HEY EVERYONE'S HERE! But where's Tails?

-()

Tails: Nice to meet you Lala!

Lala: YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE!

Tails: (Mind: wow she's a fallen angel.. only if i can kiss her.)

Lala: What are you doing?

Tails: AAH! (Trips) Uhm, Nothing? I am not trying to kiss you-Or anything?!

Lala: Okay...?

-()

Sonic: Hey Tails! We're having dinner! We'll all greet each other.

Sonic: I'll be heading out to the shower. Shadow should be coming any second.

Shadow: ALL HAIL SHADOW BABY! I came here with a new friend I met, Yui Kotegawa.

Rito: oh no...my life depends on danger...

Sonic: I'll be right back anyways.

Ugh, Shadow keeps firing his guns like there's no tomorrow-

. . .

Sonic: (blush)

Mikan: NEXT TIME KNOCK, JERK!

Sonic: OH CRAP! I'M NOT REGRETTING WHAT HAPPENED!

That was crazy. What the heck was that?

Rito: Welcome to my world. or probably. universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: Well, Shadow and Silver, Ready for Sainan High?

Silver: Yeah!

Shadow: Time to kick some ass.

Sonic: Haha, Shadow.

~~~(time skip)

Sonic: So this is our class..Well I'm going to go on the roof guys. We get breaks now.

Shadow: Alright Sonic, Me and Silver are heading to another class.

Silver: Okay See ya Sonic!

~~~(time skip)

Sonic: Ah the roof. A beautiful blue sky, the empty shaped clouds, birds chirping, and nobody around, a perfect time to eat my chili dog.

?: My target's here master. I'll make you proud. Chaos Drive.

Sonic: rolling around at the speed of sound, ah you can have my chili dog birdy. (Bird lands on sonic's finger.) You can go now bird-YYYYYYY! AAAAAAAAAH! (Rolls to the side) Darn! Who are you and why are you trying to attack me?!

?: (Mind: He's very fast..but..how?) How are you so fast?

Sonic: What do I say? I die HARD! Ha! (Tries to homing attack her while she dodges) Dang! She's strong! Hey! It's not her strength! It must be her brade transforming into different objectives! You think you'll get the chance to anything huh? Trying to outrun the fastest thing alive, huh? Nothing's faster than Me!

?: Fastest thing alive?

Sonic: Yeah! Well My name is (starts talking a lot about him then she's about to attack him in a corner) Wait! Oh no! AAAAAAAHHHH-

"CHAOS CONTROL!" (Freezes brade and brings it back to ?)

Sonic: Shadow! Silver! Glad you came!

Shadow: Well, silver. Say your opinion.

Silver: Well, Nobody can trust you alone!

Sonic: Like nobody can trust YOU alone, Silver.

Silver: You've got a point.

Sonic: Alright guys! Shadow, You distract her! Silver, you think first and then you use your psychic powers while I finish her off!

Shadow: Hey babe, wanna deal? You take these guns, and if not, okay, come at me SIS!

Silver: Yes! Perfect timing! Charging at Shadow! TELEKINESIS!

Omochao: Sonic! Tap the action button to kick! You will be able to defeat her soo-

Sonic: I KNOW THAT! (Throws omochao off the cliff)

Omochao: NOOOOOO! (small kapow)

Sonic: Flame kick!

?: Master..I did not..succeed.

Sonic: Now you two, shew, shew!

Silver: AAH!

Shadow: Alright, bye Sonic, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW SILVER!

Silver: NO-(BOOM!) ow ow ow ow how did i not see that coming. commiinnngggg shaaddoooowwww...

Sonic: Alright girly, if you want to destroy me, it's impossible! I got a league of characteristics all inside me. Try again! Well, let me give you a hand, Now, leave please, while I take a nap.

?: Okay..

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...

While sonic goes to sleep, oh no! What is this? The character ? is going to use chaos drive in Sonic's Sleep? To see how he really acts in his dreams? This is no good news!

Sonic: I can't believe I actually forced myself to take a bath, brave me. hm hm hm hm...

(POOF)

Sonic: O=O (O=O means blushing.) A-A-A-AAAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHTUB!

?: Calm down...just relax...I want to know how it feels to be horny...So this is how it feels?

Sonic: HEY DON'T SAY THAT!

?: ! A beast!

Sonic: WHAT?! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T HOLD ON THERE! NOT THERE!

?: I'll suck.

Sonic: AAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T!~

?: I'll count to three. One, Two-

HE HE HE HE HE! YOU ROTTEN HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: EGGHEAD?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!

Eggman: LOOKS LIKE SONIC'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Sonic: AAAAAAHHH!

(Wakes up)

Sonic: AAAAAAAH! (Turns around) EGGMAN! (looks on lap) it's that girl from earlier! W-W-W-WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

?: Huh?

Sonic: JUST COME ON! (holds her around back and runs)

~~~(Time Skip)

Sonic: SHADOW! SILVER! EGGHEAD'S HERE!

Silver: What's HE DOING HERE!

Shadow: I don't know but i'm sure it's bad news!

(BOOM!)

Eggman: You're going to pay for this, girly!

Sonic: Wow, you wiped him out in 1 hit! You're really strong! So? What's your name?

Mea: M-M-Mea Kurosaki...

Sonic: Are you alright? It looks like you have a fever.

Mea: Y-yeah i'm..(faints)

Sonic: MEA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! OH NO! I gotta get to the infirmary! Shit I hate that name, Infirmary.. i'll deal with it.

~~~(Time Skip)

Sonic: Will she be alright?

Mikado: I'm sure she will, but be careful with her, she's after a blue hedgehog.

Sonic: M.E.! ME! BLUE HEDGEHOG HERE!

Mikado: I Guessed that. (giggles)

Sonic: HEY STOP-Giggling? What's Rito and Momo doing here?

Mikado: They just need some tips about Celine.

Sonic: Cele-who?!

Rito: Oh we forgot to introduce her to you. This is Celine.

Sonic: Cute! Well this is my Sonic Chao.

Sonic Chao: CHAAAOOOO

Sonic: Hey little buddy now no don't get too sill-Aaah! (Trips over)

Yami: I came in to see Mea-

(sonic trips over yami)

Sonic: shit. O=O WAIT YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR? AND WHY NO BRA?!

Yami: I hate perverts.

Sonic: UGH! (Kicks her down) I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I just hate that w-w-w...GOODBYE! COME ON SONIC CHAO!

Shadow: HEY SONIC! ME AND SILV-

Sonic: Gotta go! (Mind: What the HELL Did I just do?! I-I don't know what to say for myself! I'm such a jerk! I'm going back home.)

~~~(Time Skip)

Sonic: Tails, done with the BTMTB (Back To Mobius Traveling Batteries)?

Tails: Why?

Sonic: I'm GOING HOME!

Tails: But, why? I was enjoying being with Lala! There's nobody else as smart as me!

Sonic: I DON'T CARE LET'S GO!

Tails: We can't go until we gather everyone, but no matter what everyone's enjoying the place! What's gotten into you?

Sonic: well...ikickedyamidownbecauseshecalledmeapervershe saidshehatedpervertsnandiwastryingtosayihatethewor dpervertsbutbeforeisaidthatikickedherdownwhichifee lbadaboutandimnotgettingananswerhello?

Tails: What? W-W-Why?

Sonic: i'm sorry. We can stay, but, I just don't know what to do about it!

Tails: Say sorry, and tell her when you forgive someone, you always give them a kiss on the forehead! (Kisses sonic on the forehead)

Sonic: TAILS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Tails: I forgiven you for saying sorry!

Sonic: Oh...but...-

Tails: Who cares? We're closer than friends I'm almost like your brother! I AM YOUR BROTHER! Until you find Manic. Now Say Sorry to her. She looks like a fellow who will give a sorrow look.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Tails: Well...(Mind: don't let sonic know! (WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS AT THIS POINT) i can't let him know a bit about yami! if he knew a think, like her home planet, and if she was nice, sonic will be daring and go back in time where is her home planet, when she was kind, and effect time, save her from the dark and, JUST DON'T LET HIM KNOW!) F-F-Forget it. Just say sorry!

Sonic: Alright. I'll go look for her at school, I'll start with the library.

~~~(Time Skip)

Tails: I'm Sorry!

(how this happened:

sonic says sorry,

yami tends to

kill tails because

tails does his

first trip over

a girl and

in a weird

position. as that,

tails runs away

in far from

the golden darkness,

and he flies away.

he blames sonic

about kicking yami,

so yami goes

after sonic next.

but sonic did

not kick yami,

shadow did, huh?

strange? well here

it goes!)

Shadow: I hate that yami girl, trying to take my position, hey silver, I'll kick her, and make her think it's sonic by being in a sonic costume. he he he.

(think that did

not make sense?

well, shadow had

sonic in a

pokeball, so he

was gone. huh?

sonic was released

after shadow kicked

yami, and sonic

did not know

he was in

a pokeball. shadow

added effects to

make it look

like its from

shadows point of

view.

end of story.)


	4. Klonoa's Story

_Don't you think it's kind of strange,_

_How sometimes, when you wake up,_

_You know you had a dream, but,_

_you can't remember it at all?_

_Where do you suppose, these dreams go?_

_But, there's Two Dreams, I remember clearly._

_As if one happened already, but,_

_The second one were happening right now._

Klonoa: (Yawn) I had this strange dream...Huepow? You there? He's gone! I'll check out...side?

Vision 1-1 The Darkness Invades

Klonoa: It's so dark, what is that...ugh...black goo? AAH! IT'S RISING! I GOTTA RUN FAST!

Klonoa ran fast, imagining he was as fast as Sonic. He jumped through an environment of 2.5d Land, He got higher until he got on top of the mountain, where Lephise was..GONE? Shit that's good-uhm..Well...I guess that's not good then Klonoa, Yes I'm sorr-OW! IT'S-WHAT THE HEL-DAMN! THAT HURT! Calm down! Or else I won't continue the story, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Oh no! Help! Someone! I'm drowning! No! HELP! NO!

?: Looks like ya need a hand!

Klonoa: S-Sonic?

Sonic: Sure! It's me! Tails made a transporter because the darkness is invading?

Klonoa: D-D-Darkness?

Sonic: No time to explain! We gotta get out of here! Come on!

Klonoa: But my ring sank! N-No!

Sonic: Aw no. What am I gonna do with you. Take this Purple Ring, it has powers.

Klonoa: What game is it from exactly?

Sonic: I don't know?! Chaotix? Secret Rings? IDK!?

Klonoa: Alright, let's go!

(Now Loading...)

Sonic: Klonoa, when we get to the house you're going to meet some people. You better greet them or else your ass will be beat like a maniac!

Klonoa: W-W-Woah! Hey...That Smell...It smells like...Terriyaki!

Sonic: Don't you mean Taiyaki-

Klonoa: NOT THOSE FISHY THINGS! I MEAN THE NOODLES! (Dashes to them) Um I would like five bowls!

Sonic: Uhm you should take your time-

Klonoa: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! Here take the money! Just give me 20 more!

Sonic: W-W-Woah! Calm down!

Klonoa: I'M LIKE NARUTO! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Sonic: Well...Heh...Let's get going...

~~~(Time Skip)

Klonoa: So this is the house! It's beautiful! It's big! ...like my-

Sonic: Alright We don't need to hear more...

Klonoa: Hey is there a park around?

Sonic: Sur-

Klonoa: I'M GOING TO PRACTICE!

Sonic: H-Hey! Wait up!

Klonoa: Wahoo! (Stars singing) "Damn Namco, Make a Klonoa3 Already, And if you do, You'll win the lottery! Nobody cares about my life cycle anymore, you stupid Namco Bandai, You're as dumb as a boar!"

Sonic: Where is he?! I'll dash off to the park!

Klonoa: (Jumps from building to building) I wish I can go back to Phantomile...It would be great...But...It's no Use...What am I going to do...I should head to the park and practice some new skills.

~~~(Time Skip)

Klonoa: Look at that little girl...I'll use my ultra skills to double jump! It will be hilarious because It will also hurt her.

HEY, LITTLE GIRL!

(She turns around)

Klonoa: that's no little girl... (Flashback)

"Farewell, Klonoa. Hope you have fun in the darkness."

"NO! WAIT! HELP! NOOOO!"

Klonoa: (Mind: Miss Bitch...) Hello, Lady. Good to see you again. Are you here to cause a ruckus again? You sure are a fusty one.

?: No. Your heart will become dark, when I destroy you. In fact when I destroy you, YOU WON'T HAVE A HEART!

Klonoa: Oh sure! Bring it!

Sonic: Klonoa! There you are-...Ooooohhhh nooooooo...K-K-Klonoa, We've gotta go! Hop on my back!

Klonoa: Why?

"No time for games!"

Sonic: Knuckles! You're here!

Knuckles: Of course! Nobody screws with my friends!

HEY GIRLY!

I'LL TAKE YOU ON A DATE

AND GIVE YOU, A KNUCKLE SANDWICH! (Punches her in the face)

Sonic: Whoa! Knuckles! Don't go too rough!

Klonoa: Aw shut up!

"HOW SHAMELESS BEATING UP A GIRL! Come on mea!"

Sonic: aw.

Klonoa: NOT FAIR!

Knuckles: NO BITCH RUINS OUR FUN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Sonic: Knuckles! Wait!

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

"NO! YOU RUINED THE FUN! WE WERE HAVING FUN IN A FIGHT UNTIL YOUR BITCHY SELF RUINED IT! YOU KNOW WHAT! BURN IN HELL!"

Sonic: CALM DOWN KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Ugh. Fine.

Sonic: Hey, that ship in the sky! T-The Egg Carrier! It's Eggman's! We should go guys!

"Not if we go with you."

Klonoa: Huh?

Knuckles: W-Whoa! Nice outfits!

Sonic: Momo, Lala, Nana, Tails, Shadow, Silver! You're helping too!

Tails: Of course! Me and Knuckles are your sidekicks, well, All together, We're a team!

Lala: Yay!

Klonoa: wow. you're beautiful!

Tails: HANDS OFF THE GIRL!

Klonoa: NO!

Sonic: Okay Guys. Enough. We should get going before it goes away! Tails! We're all going to fly together!

Tails: But BUT BUT BUT BUT! IT'S TOO MUCH PEOPLE I'LL FALL!

Sonic: He's got a point. So Me, Klonoa and Knuckles will go up to the Egg Carrier. And...uhm...You girls can't fly-

Lala: I got it under control! I can use this device to Teleport us all up there!

Tails: (takes device from her) NOW YOU DON'T FAIL ON ME DEVICE!

Sonic: oh, ew, NO NO DON'T FAIL.

Nana: What are you guys thinking...

Sonic: OH SHIT! NOTHING!

Tails: Watch your mouth!

Sonic: No! I'm 15 and I like to curse!

Tails: Anyways...Let's use this device! Teleportattiiioooonn!

~Meanwhile~

Eggman: He he he he he he he he! It will be funny to destroy those rascals!

Damnit! Where did chaos go?! (Uses chaos radar) Waiting at the top of the base to fight em. Get ready Sonic and his New Friends! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho h-(Choke Choke) (Cough Cough) ugh...HOOOOO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!

~Back to Klonoa and the others~

Klonoa: What -Hey isn't that the Super Mario Brothers?!

Mario: Good job Luigi doing the twist in Midair!-Klonoa? Sonic? Knuckles? Tails? A-Hey! Nice a-to see you! Especially you Klonoa! I haven't seen you since Super Mario Bros. Deluxe! It should be Mario and Sonic AND Klonoa at the Olympic Games!

Sonic: What are you two doing here?!

Mario: This pipe appeared, This strange black one, and it was infested with darkness. I sank in and so did Luigi, so now we're on an Adventure! We seemed to found the Egg Carrier and We thought-A-Egghead was-a up to some-a-thing, so we flew up with Luigi's Twist from Super Mario RPG Mario and Luigi! Super Mario RPG 9 Is coming out for the 3DS and I can't wait!

Sonic: No Sonic RPG?

Klonoa: YOU GOT ONE ON THE DS SONIC: THE DARK BROTHERHOOD. I ALSO GOT ONE FOR THE GBA IN JAPAN!

Sonic: oh.

(On the Ship)

Klonoa: Where is he-

Sonic: ALRIGHT, SOLDIERS! WE ARE GOING TO SPLIT UP WITH A PARTNER! ME, NANA AND KLONOA GO TOGETHER, KNUCKLES, SHADOW AND MOMO GO TOGETHER AND TAILS, SILVER AND LALA GO TOGETHER! GOT IT!

Luigi: How about us?

Sonic: You two, go together, you guys are brothers.

Mario: A-Got it!

Sonic: Let's go everyone!

(Sonic's Team)

Sonic: Hm, the base, I remember when I fought chaos over here-

C-CHAOS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEUTRAL AGAIN! AW MAN! W-W-Woah. Is that, Chaos 6? WITH SOL EMERALDS?!

Nana: Who's Chaos?

Sonic: Chaos is a Creature controlled by Dr. Eggman in 1999, 2003, 2004 and 2010. (sa*dreamcast*, sadx*gamecube*, sadx*pc* and sa/dx*pc/x360/ps3*) He is pretty strong though. You gotta know what he does or whatnot-

Nana: Help!

Sonic: HEY! LAY YOUR-EEWWWWW WHAT KIND OF TENTACLES DO YOU HAVE?!

Klonoa: GROSS I'M OUT OF HERE! I'LL BE WITH MARIO AND LUIGI IF YOU NEED ME!

Sonic: Klonoa waiiitt! Aw man...

(Tails' Team)

Tails: Silver, Calm down, it's just a damn figure of the Iblis Trigger-

Silver: Iblis Trigger! (Attacks it) TAKE THIS! IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! IT'S NO U-

Tails: Shut up already!

Lala: guys..

Tails: WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NO-oohhhhh...

Silver: What?

aw man...

(Knuckles' Team)

Knuckles: Looks like egghead left a Sega Genesis + CD + 32x Sitting here! I love Knuckles Chaotix!

Shadow: Chaos!

Knuckles: Haha, nice one, Chaos was destroyed last in 2010, n00b.

Shadow: Look out there! Chaos! Momo is gone!

"Aw man, I'm a hedgehog and now I gotta help 3 girls! What a pitty!

"Ew-a-mia! What is-a-this?! IT'S-A-GROSS!"

"Hey guys so I found Mario and -DAMMIT THAT'S STILL GROSS!"

Tails: HELP! MY EYES!

Knuckles: HELL! THAT'S SICK! I'M OUT OF HERE!

Shadow: ... I don't know what's going on but it's pretty cool.

Silver: YEAH! (Cracks up so hard he frees them with psychic powers and throws chaos off the ship)

SPLAT!

All: YAY SILVER!

Silver: Huh? Chaos's gone?! That's not funny!

Sonic: You saved us all buddy!

Silver: YAY! I DID!

Klonoa: I wish I can just, go home.

Sonic: Yeah, Tails you got the go back to home batteries ready? Just tweak it and he can return to his safe, home planet.

Tails: We're going to miss you Klonoa. Goodbye, brother.

Klonoa: Goodbye-

"IT'S NOT OVER."

Sonic: M-Me-a? W-What are you doing here?

(She picks up sonic and throws him off)

Sonic: Help me! Noooo!

Klonoa: Sonic!

Mea: Psychic jerk, throw them all off or you die.

Silver: NO!

Mea: Then parish.

Silver: NO! I-i'll do it...

Klonoa: (Hides)

Tails: NO! HELP US! SILVER! (Everyone falls)

Silver: i should get going... (Flys off)

Mea: Now i'll destroy the-

Klonoa: Not a chance! (Back kicks her down)

(The action starts here.)

Klonoa: This is how a battle's suppose to be! (Chokes her half to death and kicks her down in the stomach)

What a shame. You want to be friends with someone yet you're an evil person. What a pitty.

Mea: Chaos drive.

Klonoa: chaos drive chaos driv-That's it! (takes out a sa2 chaos drive) Chaos drive? Take this! (it drains her power)

Mea: N-No! How could this be possible!

Klonoa: That's because, Evil loses, and good, WINS. (Kicks her off the ship)

(Ship stars to explode)

Mario and Luigi: KLONOA! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Klonoa: Mario and Luigi! You're still here?!

Mario: Yeah, We went downstairs and blew up the fuel! Now the ship's exploding! Hold on to my legs, Klonoa!

Klonoa: No. I can float down, So Luigi can spin while he's holding my legs so we can fall down smoother.

Mario: ANYWAYS QUICK!

(Big boom)

*The next day*

Sonic: Augh, We failed.

Klonoa: No Sonic, We won.

Sonic: KLONOA! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU! IS MARIO AND LUIGI ALIVE, TOO?

Klonoa: Yes.

Tails: Good Klonoa, You need to have breakfast before you go.

Klonoa: W-WHY? I DON'T WANT TO GO!

Tails: The energy will run out and WE Can't even go home! You should eat fast!

Klonoa: But I Don't wanna go!

Tails: (Sigh) You have to, Klonoa. It's time for you to go. Now. It's about to run out of time. We'll miss you, but, you need to return. To Phantomile.

Klonoa: Could I keep the Ring Sonic gave me?

Sonic: Keep it. Forever. (Writes Sonic and Klonoa in marker on it) I'll miss you.

Klonoa: (Sigh) Goodbye, everyone. (Leaves)

Sonic: Heh. I'm going to miss him.

Nana: (kisses sonic on the cheek)

Sonic: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Nana: You tried to save me!

Sonic: N-NO! SILVER DID!

Nana: So? You deserve a kiss.

Sonic: hm...Okay. But I didn't need it I would rather to go out at the park today by myself.

Tails: (sigh). (Looks at portal closed)...Goodbye...Klonoa...

_**The End.**  
_


	5. Chapter 4 - The 3 Shorts

**Three shorts are included...**

**If you notice, these stories are mainly about Sonic the Hedgehog. So Sorry to love-ru fans, More sonic indeed. :**

* * *

Everyone was going downstairs for dinner. It was the day after Klonoa Left, but the Mario Bros. are still here enjoying their vacation. Tonight everyone's having Curry, Rice, Salad, Chocolate Cake and something to Drink!

Sonic was Drinking Cola, the Obvious, and he enjoyed his Curry.

Sonic: This is Delicious! You're a good Cook, Yami and Mikan!

Yami: Thank you. Want some Taiyaki?

Rito: NO-I mean...Go ahead Sonic...

His mind was going nuts. He thought She put poison in it so Sonic can Choke half-to-death.

Sonic: Sure!

Sonic then began to ate a bowl full of Taiyaki and ate it all. He then burped. Waved his finger, tapped his foot for after a few seconds and then...

Sonic: It's great! The best Taiyaki I've had!

He then kissed Yami on the Cheek which made her blush. Sonic appreciated the Taiyaki and Bribed her to make some more tomorrow.

Sonic: I'm about to go for a run.

Lala: You're fast?

Sonic: Yeah! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The Fastest Thing Alive!

Lala: Fastest thing alive, huh? I bet you made a lie and you run slow! I challenge you to a race!

Sonic: Alright, but no doubts! I'm gonna win!

Silver: Warning, he's REAL fast!

Rito: I've seen Lala's speed! She's REALLY fast!

Everyone started bragging on about if Sonic or Lala will Win. Tails then had made devices so they can watch them race down to the Park. They had Binoculars that would have an attachment on their stomachs, so they can see in front of Lala, or Sonic. Sonic was then giving a Thumbs up to Lala, as Lala smiled, said "Good luck!", and kissed Sonic, causing him to freeze for a second, giving her a early run.

Sonic: Damn it!

Sonic then ran at the same Pace as Lala. They were going ultra speed and everyone looked at them. Mighty was gone at the Current Moment, talking to Amy. Mighty saw a Pink Haired girl and Sonic racing each other at a fast pace, and Amy saw it too.

Amy: SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR BEING WITH MY SONIC!

Sonic then saw Lala get in front of him at a faster pace causing her get closer to the finish line.

Sonic: He-WOW YOU'RE FAST!

Lala: I KNOW!

She was way in front of Sonic in a Distance. Sonic used his Boost Gauge and went Extremely Fast. He was again at the Same Pace as Lala.

Lala: Cheater!

Sonic: It's my nature. See ya later, alligator~!

Sonic caught up and was almost at the Park. Lala used all her speed to catch up to Sonic. and once you knew it, they were both at the Finish Line. It was a tie. They both shook hands and hugged. Amy was running after Lala and had her Piko Piko Hammer. She looked like she was DAMN PISSED.

Amy: GET AWAY FROM MY SONIC! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Amy was then trying to smash Lala with her hammer but Sonic came in the way Blocking Lala.

Sonic: She's a friend calm down. You can come back to the house with us once we get there. Everyone's there. So you'll be fine.

Sonic felt drowsy and noticed something!

Sonic: Didn't we just eat Lala?!

Lala: I didn't! I was waiting for everyone to be done eating, so I can eat and watch Television at the Same Time! Yay!

Sonic: I don't feel so good...

Sonic then threw up everywhere on the ground and kids were watching yelling "EEEWW! MOMMY LOOK! MY VIDEO GAME CHARACTER THREW UP!" or "OH MY GOD! THAT'S GROSS! DADDY I WANNA GO HOME!"

Sonic: L-Lets get going to the house.

Lala: Race you there?

Sonic: S-No...

Lala: Hop on my back!

Sonic: Anytime.

Sonic then hopped on Lala's back as Lala ran back to the house, and they forgot about Amy.

Amy: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW I'M SLOW! NOT FAIR! AAAOOOWWW!

* * *

**Chaos 0**

This is the shortest short and it's so short that it's really short, so don't complain about this one being Short.

* * *

Sonic was tired of running and went out. He was going around town as he heard cops shooting some kind of liquid. Sonic recognized the sound and ran after it.

It was Chaos.

Sonic was bored and decided to fight.

Sonic said in his mind "What's he doing here? Did egg head bring him here? Ugh!"

Sonic: Hey Chaos! Why are you here!

Chaos did not Respond since he cannot chat.

Sonic: That's it, bring it!

Sonic homing attacked at Chaos' head, and then Chaos fell. He got back up and threw Sonic so Far away he was back at Rito's house.

Sonic boosted all the way back to the city which might take awhile and it didn't. He then grabbed Chaos and threw him to a pole causing chaos to get hurt really bad. Sonic saw a bucket of acid and poured it into Chaos. Chaos then was more powerful which was Unexpected...Sonic tried to dodge him and he only thought of finding a way to freeze chaos. Sonic boosted into the market which was right off the corner, and got some ice, and did not pay for it. Sonic threw the ice at chaos causing him to freeze, and Sonic Homing Attacked Chaos. Chaos then fainted and shattered. Sonic was chasing chaos while he was in a puddle, but Chaos Escaped. Chaos was then in the sewers.

Sonic: Tails has to know about this!

* * *

I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!

* * *

**Sonic x Nana**

**Sonic asks Nana out on a Date.**

* * *

Sonic got home and told everyone about Chaos. Everyone except the People from Sainan knew who was Chaos, so Sonic told them about it.

Sonic: Tails you gotta do something buddy!

Tails: I don't know but me and Lala are going to work on your surprise again, Sonic.

Sonic: I can't wait! Anyways I'll take a bath. Shadow you coming? I'll scrub your back this time.

Shadow: That sounded gay, but no thanks. I'll go next time and wash up silver, because he's so naive.

Silver: N-NO! I AM NOT!

Shadow: Yes you are.

Sonic went up to the bathing room.

Sonic: Ugh, I need a break. I'm really pissed off and I've been here for weeks and never took a shower. Thanks all to Mikan and Yami being in the bathing room and seeing them naked.

Sonic opened the door, and saw Nana bathing Naked.

Sonic: I-I'm very Sorry!

Nana: GET OUT!

Sonic: But I haven't bathed for weeks! Can I at least go in the bath?

Nana: No!

Sonic didn't mind her and took off his clothes. He then went into the bath, and before he did he just, stared at Nana.

Nana was looking at his "part" and her eyes were wide open.

Sonic: What's wrong? Whatever, Shadow was so right. Girls are weird.

Sonic walked to the bath and turned it on. He then lied in the bath and put in soap.

Sonic started singing.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick around asking keep moving on. Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out!"

Nana was listening to his singing and felt like telling him to get out after she saw his manhood, but no, he kept him in and she liked his singing.

"Must keep on movin' ahead..No time for guessing follow my plan instead...Just tell me what you can see...Take my lead I'll set you f-"

He then got interrupted.

Nana: you're a good singer...what's the name of the song?

Sonic: ah. old days. The songs name is Escapin' The City. It's a song for my Video Game back in 2001. Sonic Adventure 2. It was put in the level City Escape.

Nana: Wow! Our first game was in 2008!

Sonic: That wasn't when my first game was out. My first game, was in 1991. I was before that a cameo in a game for the arcade in Rad Mobile. My first appearance.

Nana: Wow. Lucky...

Sonic: It isn't about the luck, cutie. It's about the Adventure.

Nana: Our games weren't adventure!

Sonic: (sigh) Well, who developed and published your games?

Nana: Sega.

Sonic: (sigh) They Published me and Sonic Team Developed Me. So I guess we have something in common.

Nana: I believe Sonic Team also Developed me!

Sonic: What's your ability?

Nana: to talk to animals.

Sonic: That's why you're talking to me...And hey, why were your eyes wide open and why were you blushing? Was a spider behind me?

Nana: N-No...

Sonic: What was it?

Nana: I was looking at...I don't know what to call it.

Sonic: What? My..

He then looked down and saw it.

Sonic: What?! Don't mind about that!

Nana: You beast!

Sonic: What? It's just an-I-I'm no beast! Have you never seen this before? It's attached to every single man!

Listen..You can't hit someone just because they have this. That's like saying I hate you because you have small boobs! No! You're a Sega Commoner! You're great! But..I abandoned SEGA after they Cancelled the Dreamcast, and the Sega Systems at all. If you know it we would have the SegaBoy Advanced, Sega DoubleScreen, The Sega 3D Screen, the Sega 360, the Sega S3, the Sega PC, even a game called SEGA UNIVERSE WITH EVERYONE FROM SEGA, INCLUDED JAPANESE CHARACTERS LIKE YOU!

Nana: Exactly...My rival is Kid Icarus.

Sonic: I'm the Mascot of Sega, Sonic! Don't know me?

Nana: You're familiar...I think I know you.

Sonic: Well. I'm rivals with the Mascot of NINTENDO. Super. Mario. I was created to DESTROY. MARIO. AND BE FAMOUS. But I failed, and Sega Consoles were Cancelled. But blame SEGA. They made the Bleemcast which allowed you to play PSX games on a Dreamcast, which was illegal and banned. They never got Permission. Well...Nana...

Nana: What is it?

Sonic: I-I'll wash your back and I'll dry you off.

Nana then blushed over this and accepted. Sonic then washed her back and scrubbed it, and after a few minutes he dried her off and put a towel over her.

Sonic: I'm sorry if I was in he-

Nana: It's alright.

Sonic: Now let's get dressed.

Sonic and Nana got Dressed in separate rooms, and came out the same time. Sonic was wearing a White shirt with a Blue hoodie. He was wearing Dark Blue Shorts and wearing Light blue socks that said "Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut" and had all of the Sonic Adventure DX Characters including Tikal, Chaos, Eggman, Super Sonic and even Metal Sonic.

Nana was wearing a green shirt that said "Live Life with Love", and some jeans, wearing plain white socks. She had her hair in twin tails.

Sonic was blushing over how she looked. They both went downstairs and nobody was down there.

Sonic: Did they leave us here?!

Nana: I think they did. Ugh!

Sonic: Well, good thing...

Nana: What do you mean?

Sonic: well...i...

Nana: Huh?

Sonic started feeling embarrassed about this and about to confess his love with her.

Sonic: i...i...I lo..I love you! I loved you since I met you, you're a cute and beautiful girl! You might be scary on the outside but a natural beauty on the inside! I want you to go on a date with me!

Sonic's fist were curled up, he had a frown with his teeth open and his eyes closed looking frustrated. He was also blushing.

Nana was shocked about what he said and started blushing. She didn't know what to say so she just said, "I-I will..."

It caused Sonic's eyes to be widened and his jaw dropped. He then fixed his jaw and was excited. He held her hand and he started dashing outside.

Nana: Wh-Where are we going?

Sonic: The Amusement Park!

Nana was excited to go and they both went together.

Sonic: 2 Tickets please!

He then put in the tickets and entered the HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGEEEEEEEEE Amusement Park. He was rushing over to the Ice Cream stand and bought Nana some Strawberry mixed with Vanilla, and Sonic got himself Vanilla mixed with Chocolate.

Sonic: Here!

Nana: Whatever...

She licked it and it was delicious. She then hugged Sonic and he started to blush.

Nana: Thank you for the Ice Cream!

Sonic: No problem!

They then had the fun of their lives at the amusement park for hours. At midnight they entered the Ferris Wheel, and the one they were in was Blue.

Sonic: It's so beautiful tonight...

Nana: I can see our house from here!

Sonic: All of them look the same to me!

He was part American so every house was different for him in the U.S.

Sonic: This was a great day with you...I'm glad I spent it with you.

They were then holding hands together.

Nana: Thank you for everything...S-Sonic..You gave a girl everything she wanted but one thing.

Sonic: Huh? What's that?

Nana: This.

She then put her lips on Sonic's firmly and Sonic's eyes were widened in shock. He felt like having a nosebleed, but instead, he blushed and kissed with her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and they were kissing for awhile.

A huge plane came by, and it was the Tornado X5889 (my fanmade tornado. it has about 60 seats.)

Tails: It's so beautiful out tonight guys! But, heh, we forgot Sonic!

Lala: And Nana!

Shadow: Hmph, They'll be fine..

Silver was looking out the windows and saw his eyes in shock, Sonic and Nana were kissing.

Silver: G-Guys...Lo-look! It's Sonic and Nana kissing!

Mario: Mama-Mia!

Luigi: They are having fun! Without us!

Tails then opened the top of the plane so everyone can feel the breeze. He also opened the windows. He then said something to Sonic and stopped the plane in midair.

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic stopped kissing Nana.

Sonic: Ta-Tai-EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Tails: It's fine!

Amy was mad about this.

Amy: YOU'RE GONNA DIE, BITCH!

She jumped in the air and hammered the Ferris Wheel. Amy then juped back in the plane. The Ferris Wheel was rolling across the ground and Nana was terrified. Not was Sonic because he had an Idea.

Sonic: Hold on tight!

He then wrapped Nana around his arms, kicked the door and jumped out from that height. It was 2 miles up in the air.

But no. Tails swiped to the side and they landed only 2 feet into the plane, and Tails closed the plane's top and the windows. They were safe and sound.

Tails: You two lovers! We're going to head home now, alright?

Sonic and the others were tired so they were heading home.

As they got home they were Safe and Sound.

Sonic: Nana...

Nana: Sonic...

Sonic: I love you.

Nana: I love you too.

Sonic and Nana kissed again, and Blaze was secretly watching.

Blaze whispered, "good luck sonic. good luck.", then went to sleep.


End file.
